gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Age of Kingdoms
Iron Age of Kingdoms 'is a military steam-punk real-time strategy video game being published by Xbox Game Studios that is exclusively released for Microsoft Windows based on the Privateer Press' ''Iron Kingdoms. This game is a theoretical and second spin-off having to be set in the world of Immoren rather than having a historical setting. The game will have five factions that is based on the miniature war game Warmachines. They are Cygnar, Khador, Menoth, Cryx and Scyrah. The game shares some similarities Age of Empires. However, there are certain changes to the gameplay elements. Resource-gathering is replaced by resource generation, that is introduced in the game. Plot It is only a time when man and machine live together in harmony, it is a time when conflict and war rages on. The five factions vying for control over the continent of Immoren. Heroes and villains engaged in a feud against one another. Soldiers and mercenaries trained for battle. Monsters and beasts lurked through the forests, deserts and the plains. Steam engines roared like an exploding bomb; gunpowder is created from dust, to fuel the weapons of war. Welcome to the world of Immoren, where warjacks, soldiers and colossal behemoths clashed in the battle for supremacy. The Cygnars have the honor to lead the men into charge for the price of the King's decree. The Khadorans vow to claim their territories from the rivaling factions in the glory of the Empress. The Protectorate of Menoth seem too anguished about the strife and turmoil caused by the four factions. The endless legions of undead, the Cryx, consumed and devoured all living flesh from decayed corpses, to form into undying armies. And for the Scyrah, the most predominant force standing firm against the endless wars plagued by their adversaries that they never faced before. The time for conflict has begun. The time for victory is nigh. And the time for warmachine is now! Factions Each factions have its own unique playstyle. For example, Cygnar can build buildings just like the traditional Age of Empires. However, not all factions have certain types of build styles. '''Cygnar - the Cygnarans has a Trench Combat Engineer which can build buildings just like traditional Age of Empires games. But first, they must have a Town Hall (Cygnar's main hub) nearby in order to build different types of structures. For research/upgrades, it can be done from economic buildings. The Protectorate of Menoth '''- most of the menoth negates the use of builders. The structures can be placed anywhere in the battlefield made by the stronghold, but at a costly price. They can also upgrade their Stronghold (the Menoth's main hub of operations) to unlock certain types of research/upgrades for each soldier/warcasters/warjacks. '''The Khador Empire - the Iron Fortress is the mainstay for building structures within the build radius. They can also deploy carriages into the battlefield, and quickly form into an outpost for further expansion. But the drawbacks of deploying from a carriage into an outpost is that their build radius is reduced, not like their main hub. Outposts can research upgrades and abilities for each units/warcasters/warjacks. Cryx - '''scrap thralls, created from the Graveyard (Cryx's main hub) can construct buildings from fresh corpses, but at a heavy price. Once the building is completed, it will consume a single scrap thrall in the process. They also serve as fodder for the army. Cryx has one unique resource: soul essence, which is useful for researching and developing new technologies. This resource can be collected by any type of units (except warjacks or warcasters), which they can feed on dead corpses. Research/upgrades consumes soul essence, but not upgrading the tier or construct structures. '''Retribution of Scyrah - although the Scyrah does not need to build buildings unlike other factions, they can train infantry and warcasters straight from the Crystal Palace (a main hub of the Scyrah), especially increasing their economy. However, the Crystal Palace base defenses must be built in order to ensure safety from enemy attacks. The Arcanists - the backbone of the Scyrah army, can be both the builder and soldier. They can create/repair Warjacks. The warjacks are sturdy striders, in which, can nestle themselves as a solidified defense mechanism to hold the ground from enemy fire, or can be used for offense support. However, in order to do so, the Warjacks cannot move while stationary, otherwise they must get out from dire situations and find a suitable spot for good defense. Warcasters can perform research/upgrades anywhere in the battlefield. Hence, they cannot move while researching/upgrading. Gameplay Similar to the Age of Empires, the gameplay uses micromanagement but there are changes to the economy, instead of using gatherers to gather resources, they use unique builders to construct economic buildings, thereby to sustain their economy to increase the regeneration. They also have research benefits for each unit type. There are four tiers where players can advance their tier level. At the start of the game, players will have a main hub. They can start at Tier 1 and receive one scout. Once the player has gathered enough resources, he/she can upgrade their main hub to the next tier in order to unlock better units and research opportunities. The game has a rock-scissors-paper mechanics for each unit. Melee units such as sword infantry are effective against riflemen. Riflemen can take down calvary and calvary can beat down melee ground units. For example, a trencher long gunner can take down a squad of exemplar vengers. For the warjacks, they can deal magnificent damage in taking down groups of light and medium squads, but deals moderate damage to heavy units and enemy warjacks. However, the warjack might be taken down if not escorted by a group of friendly units, depending on which player he/she is controlling. Therefore, they must be protected from swarms of infantry or enemy warjacks. Game Modes Iron Age of Kingdoms have a variety of game modes to choose from: Tutorial '- allows you to practice on the factions unique roles. Each has their own strengths and weaknesses. '''Campaign Mode '- the game's main campaign lets you choose one of the five factions to choose from. Similar to Risk, players can take on a role of the commander of each faction: conquer enemy territory to gain benefits and resources, replenish resources/armies or can wait for the next turn. 'Skirmish Mode '- players can compete against an AI player in a field of battle. They can adjust the resource levels, AI difficulty, unit cap and diplomacy. 'Multiplayer Mode '- similar to Skirmish, players can create/join games to challenge other players locally or online. '''Map Editor - a map editor that is used to create user-based scenarios. Replay '''- watch the replays played by the players in Multiplayer/Skirmish. '''Options - you can adjust the video, sound and gameplay. Profile '''- load/create your own user profile. Units Cygnar Auxiliary * Trench Combat Engineer - builder/fighter * Trencher Blockhouse - base defense * Patrol Dog - scout Tier 1 * Trencher Long Gunners - basic long range infantry * Trencher Infantry and Officer - basic long range infantry * Sword Knights - basic melee infantry * Squire - basic support droid (Heals infantry) Tier 2 * Tempest Blazers - medium mounted ranged infantry * Trencher Commandos - medium long range infantry * Trencher Cannon Crew - heavy artillery unit * Stormguard - medium melee fighters * Stormsmith - basic support unit Tier 3 '''Infantry * Stormsmith Grenadiers - advanced throwing support unit * Stormblade - heavy melee fighters * Field Mechanik - repair crew/fighter (repairs damaged Warjacks) Warjacks * Ace - melee/ranged warjack * Stormclad - melee warjack * Minuteman - ranged warjack Tier 4 Infantry * Precursor Knights - powerful melee fighters * Rangers - extreme long range infantry * Lone Gunner - elite medium range infantry squad * Storm Lances - elite mounted knights * Storm Gunner & Storm Lance Squad - elite fighting squad Warjacks * Brickhouse - heavy melee warjack * Charger - heavy melee/ranged warjack * Triumph - heavy ranged artillery warjack The Protectorate of Menoth Auxiliary * Choir of Flame - spellcaster/repairman (also repairs Warjacks) * Monolith Bearer - healer * Deliverer Arms Master - infantry buff (increases defense for all Menoth units) Tier 1 * Idrian Skirmishers - light range/melee infantry * Knights Exemplar - medium melee fighters * Initiates of the Wall - light melee fighters * Temple Flameguard - light range infantry Tier 2 * Idrian Skirmishers Chieftan and Guide - medium support squad * Holy Zealots - medium defenders * Templar Flameguard Officer & Standard - medium support squad * Knight Exemplar Officer - heavy infantry Tier 3 Infantry * Flameguard Cleansers - short-range fire squad * Flame Bringers - light mounted troops * Flameguard Cleanser Officer - short-range fire general Warjacks * Sanctifier - ranged/melee warjack * Revenger - melee warjack * Vanquisher - ranged/melee warjack Tier 4 Infantry * Exemplar Errant Officer and Standard - heavy melee squad * Exemplar Vengers - heavy mounted melee force * Exemplar Cinerators - heavy melee fighters * Deliverers - heavy ranged squad Warjacks * Dervish - quick and speedy melee warjack * Hand of Judgement - melee/ranged warjack * Redeemer - heavy ranged artillery/melee warjack Khador Auxiliary * Greylord Escort - builds buildings (repairs Warjacks/buildings) Tier 1 * Winter Guard Rifle Corps - light range infantry * Winter Guard Mortar Crew - light artillery unit * Winter Guard Infantry and Rocketeers - medium range/melee infantry Tier 2 * Widowmakers - long range infantry * Winter Guard Field Gun Crew - stationary support squad * Man-O-War Shocktroopers - heavy melee infantry * Man-O-War Shocktrooper Officer - heavy infantry Tier 3 Infantry * Man-O-War Bombardiers - heavy range/melee/artillery squad * Man-O-War Bombardier Officer - heavy range/melee/artillery infantry * Man-O-War Demolition Corps - powerful melee infantry * Widowmaker Marksmen - elite long-range lone infantry * Battle Mechaniks - repair crew/fighter (repairs Warjacks) Warjacks * Torch - light melee warjack * Rager - medium melee/ranged warjack * Marauder - medium melee warjack Tier 4 Infantry * Assault Kommandos - heavy ranged/melee fighters * Battle Mechanik Officer - heavy repair fighter (repairs Warjacks) * Iron Fang Uhlan Unit - heavy mounted units * Kossite Woodsmen - elite ranged/melee hunters * Man-O-War Strike Tanker - heavy offense trooper * Man-O-War Suppression Tanker - heavy defense trooper Warjack * Grolar - extremely powerful melee/ranged warjack * Extreme Destroyer - long-ranged artillery/melee warjack * Drago - heavy-armored rusher warjack Cryx Auxiliary * Scrap Thralls - build buildings (Cost 1 Scrap Thrall) * Satyxis Blood Priestess - heals Cryx Infantry * Soul Trapper - medium melee scout Tier 1 * Scharde Pirates - light ranged/melee infantry * Satyxis Raiders - light melee infantry * Soulhunters - basic calvary Tier 2 * Scharde Dirge Seers - medium ranged infantry * Satyxis Raiders and Sea Witch - medium melee infantry * Satyxis Gunslingers - medium ranged infantry Tier 3 Infantry * Revenant Crew Rifleman - medium ranged infantry * Mechanithralls - heavy melee fighters * Necrotech - repair infantry (repairs Warjacks/buildings) * Iron Lich Overseer - heavy ranged/revealer Lich * Satyxis Blood Witches - medium ranged infantry Warjacks * Shrike - aerial-bounded scout warjack * Stalker - light ambush warjack (Stealthed) * Seether - heavy melee warjack * Ripjaw - killer guard dogs Tier 4 Infantry * Bane Riders - heavy calvary * Bile Thralls - heavy ranged infantry * Satyxis Blood Hag - heavy support infantry * Brute Thrall - extremely heavy melee infantry Warjacks * Leviathan - heavy ranged/melee warjack * Helldiver - medium ambush warjack (Stealthed) * Corrupter - heavy ranged/medium warjack * Defiler - poison-spewing guard dogs Scyrah Auxiliary * Arcanists - warjack builder (repairs warjacks/Crystal Palace) * Lys Healer - heals Scyrah infantry * Soulless Escort - light scout infantry Tier 1 * Storm Archers - light ranged infantry * Spears of Scyrah - light melee infantry * Ryssovasss Defenders - medium melee defenders Tier 2 * Mage Hunter Infiltrators - special melee assassins * Mage Hunter Strike Force - special ranged/melee assassins * Mage Hunter Commander - special ranged/melee grand assassin Tier 3 Infantry * Ghost Sniper - silent ranged assassin (Stealthed) * House Shyeel Artificer - heavy melee brawler * Houseguard Riflemen - heavy ranged infantry * Houseguard Halberdiers - heavy melee infantry Warjacks * Siren - warjack assassin (Stealthed) * Phoenix - speedy melee warjack Tier 4 Infantry * House Vyre Electromancers - heavy melee/ranged infantry * House Shyeel Battle Mages - heavy melee infantry * House Shyeel Arcanists - medium melee/repair infantry (repairs Warjacks/Crystal Palace) Warjacks * Hypnos - heavy ranged warjack * Hydra - heavy melee warjack Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Category:Microsoft Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Real Time Strategy Games Category:Age of Empires Category:Spin-Offs